


Waiting

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader is waiting after Denny is out of surgery and thinks about their relationship along with how much she loves him.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I had gotten from a prompt list that I was doing. The person requested I do a fic where the reader is with Denny after he gets out of surgery and is so happy to have him wake up that she asks to kiss him.

Waiting. That was always the hardest part of these surgeries. Time always felt like it was at a stand still after Denny had his surgeries. Being at the hospital was hard, but waiting was the worst. Waiting to see if he would be okay or if this would be the time the surgery wouldn’t take.

Scooting closer to the edge of the bed, you slid your fingertips in over the back of Denny’s hand, taking the time to trace over the dry skin. Your eyes misted over as you looked over your boyfriend and thought about how you ended up here.

The first time you had met Denny was when you were going for a walk at the park. Denny had stopped you after you had dropped something and immediately you had found him charming. He was funny, sweet and attentive to the things that the two of you had talked about. During that conversation, Denny had lost all color and collapsed in front of you. At first, you thought it had been a ploy for a gorgeous guy to get the attention of a woman, but when it was obvious that Denny was sick you were desperate to stay with him. Denny was unconscious, but you were so desperate to make sure that he was okay that you lied to the paramedics when they had showed up. You told them that you were his fiancé just to make sure that you were able to go with him to the hospital. That’s when you had found out about his heart problem and how serious it really was. You shouldn’t have fallen in love so fast with a stranger, but there was something about Denny that was so special.

When Denny had woken up that first day you had met him, he didn’t understand why you were still there. You didn’t even understand it. You shouldn’t have been falling in love with a man that you had just met, let alone someone that was dying from congestive heart failure. Yet, you didn’t want to leave his side. Denny didn’t seem to understand why you wanted to be there with him and refused to leave, but he didn’t push you away. He played along with the doctors that you were in fact his fiancé and from there on your relationship had grown.

After he was released that first time, Denny had warned you that falling in love with him would only break you, but you didn’t care. Denny was so special. There was something about him that could always make you laugh. Denny knew that he was living on borrowed time, but still, he always seemed to be able to crack a joke that would put a smile on your face. It was hard not to smile with Denny, even when you were crying. He always knew the right things to say to make you smile.

The relationship between the two of you had grown so much that it seemed like any free time that you had after first meeting Denny you were spending with him. Your time was spent helping him and getting to learn all about him. Denny would constantly at first try to keep a distance from you in fears that you would get hurt with him being sick. He warned you time and time again that it was likely that he would die, but that didn’t scare you off. The two of you started dating and through every surgery and hospital visit you were right by his side.

After his pulmonary embolus a few weeks ago, you really thought that you were about to lose Denny and it terrified you. Why would God grace you with finding the perfect man to only try to take him away from you? The fact that he almost died and had to be hooked up to all of these machines destroyed you. This wasn’t the life that Denny deserved.

When the news that Denny could possibly get a new heart came about, he was ecstatic, but at the same time terrified. Denny thought it was too good to be true. He always thought that his death would come before the possible chance of getting to be happy. Denny had talked to you before going into surgery and what he had said to you almost felt like a goodbye. It scared you. Denny needed to go into the surgery with a positive outlook on life, yet he was scared and doubtful.

Now that he was lying before you after surgery, you found yourself scared. Would he wake up? They said that the surgery went well. They said he should be okay, but there was always the chance of complications. You hadn’t slept at all the last few days and you weren’t about to now. Clasping your fingers around Denny’s, you lowered your head to the side of the bed and let out a loud sigh. You had never done this much praying in your life until this moment.

“Please, just let him be okay…” you pressed a kiss over the back of his hand and nestled your cheek against his hand. You were afraid to let go of him. Afraid that he would never wake up. Afraid that if you left, if even to get something to eat or stretch, that he would die. “Please don’t let him die.”

Your body was shaking and trembling as you held onto Denny’s fingers. You wanted so desperately for him to be okay. After what felt like forever, you felt Denny’s fingertips squeezing around yours and your heart fluttered in your chest when you lifted your head to see Denny’s eyes slowly opening. Standing up, you leaned in over him and could see the small hints of a smile that pressed in over his lips.

“Is this heaven?” Denny muttered, his voice cracking and raspy as he spoke up. A smirk pressed in over your features before feeling the damp heat of the tears pressing in over the corner of your eyes. Tears burned at your eyes as you stared down at the man you loved. When Denny’s eyes adjusted enough to see that you were crying, he reached for your hand weakly and brought it up to his lips to press a kiss over the back of your hand shakily. “Y/N, why are you crying?”

“I was afraid that I was going to lose you,” you answered truthfully and Denny frowned, squeezing his fingers around yours to the best of his ability. The grasp was still weak, but it felt amazing to feel the actual warmth of his fingertips against yours. You had grown accustomed to the chill that was in his limbs from the bad circulation that he had in his body. The warmth gave you hope that the heart transplant had worked correctly.

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” Denny lightly snickered, but when he did it caused a small cough to fall from his lips. You motioned him to wait as you reached for his water, urging the straw to his lips so he could take a sip of the water. After he was done, you approached the bed again and reached out to caress your fingertips throughout his messy hair. “It might not look like it, but…I actually feel, better.”

Tears were forming at the corners of Denny’s eyes and you could feel the ache that pressed in over the center of your chest as you stared down at him. Denny was getting emotional about the way he was feeling as he reached up to grasp for your fingers again.

“The warmth in my hands, it feels amazing,” Denny insisted, taking his time to trace his rough fingertips over your skin and you couldn’t help, but smile.

“Can I kiss you right now?” you blurt out, seeing the gorgeous smile you had fallen for in the first place crossing his tired features.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Denny winked as you leaned over the side of the bed to softly brush your lips against his and it honestly felt like the first time you had kissed him all over again. Denny had the possibility of a whole new life before him now and you wanted to make sure that you were there to help him heal and to take care of him. To share his brand new life with him. When you pulled away, you rest your forehead against his and could hear him breathing heavily. “Marry me?”

“What?” you chuckled at the idea and thought he was joking when you pulled away to look down at him. “You don’t mean that Denny.”

“No, I do. I wanted to ask you before I went into surgery, but I didn’t have enough bravery in me to do it. I was already so scared about the surgery that I was worried if I asked you then, I wouldn’t make it out and you’d be left with a broken heart…” Denny whimpered as he reached out shakily to slide his fingertips in over the side of your face. The frown that pressed in over his lips made his gorgeous dimples suck in. The comment made your heart sink and you tipped down to press another loving kiss over his lips. When you pulled away, Denny breathed out heavily when you stared down at him. “I gave up on life a long time ago. I let go of all those that were close to me because I couldn’t stand to see them having to go through the pain of losing me. I didn’t want to get close to anyone because I was so afraid of leaving this world and leaving them, but with you…you never gave up on me. You were by my side no matter what and I just realized that I don’t want to spend another minute of my life wasting what could be…I want to marry you. I want to start a life with you so bad and this heart…this new heart has given me that chance. Please Y/N; will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Tears slid down your face as you nodded and tipped down to press another loving kiss over his lips before speaking up, “Yes. I’ll marry you…”

“Now I know I must be in heaven,” Denny snickered against your lips as his weak caress continued over the side of your face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so very much Denny,” you assured him, hearing the sound of someone walking into the room and looked over your shoulder to see Denny’s doctor walking in. Carefully moving away from Denny’s bed, you wiped at your face and tried to hide your happy tears.

“Mr. Duquette, it’s so good to see you awake. I’ve got good news for you thus far,” the gentleman moved beside the bed to stare down at Denny. “The heart has taken and it looks like your body is accepting the organ. We’re continuing to run tests, but everything looks good so far. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m on top of the world,” Denny answered with a bright smile, looking over to you with a proud expression. “I convinced that beautiful woman over there to marry me, doc. Can you believe that? How lucky am I?”

“Right?” the doctor seemed confused looking over to you since the two of you had already convinced the doctors months ago that you were his fiancé. “You told us that the first time we met the young lady.”

“Oh,” Denny snickered to himself, remember the lie the two of you had fed the doctors from the beginning to make sure that you could be with him during his surgery. Denny looked to you with a happy smile and shrugged his shoulders. “I knew that. I just like to let everyone know how lucky I am. Don’t you think doc?”

“Very lucky Denny,” the doctor looked to you with a smile before looking to Denny again who seemed like he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. “Very lucky indeed.”


End file.
